


Black AmEx [Podfic]

by copperbadge, Vertiga



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Capitalism, Gen, Makeover, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The last six and a half minutes are music, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Black AmEx by Copperbadge.</p>
<p>Bruce isn't sure he wants to use a credit card Tony gave him. Steve isn't sure he even knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black AmEx [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black AmEx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520752) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



MP3 file stream and download available [from box. ](https://app.box.com/s/66blmkj9f178ukhk12r3)


End file.
